


The hook up

by ballisticbabydoll



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballisticbabydoll/pseuds/ballisticbabydoll
Summary: Prompt fill for Jack hooking up with a stranger at a bar! Mostly just shameless smut.





	The hook up

**Author's Note:**

> I do prompt fills on my Tumblr http://ballisticbabydoll.tumblr.com/  
> Please comment and let me know if you enjoyed!

Jack felt out of place. He was perched precariously on a bar stool at a club in Numbani, loud music pounding all around him. All he wanted was a quiet drink out, but no, every bar and club in Numbani was exactly like this.

He took another sip of his whiskey, the vibrations of the base pulsing in his chest as lights flashed around the club. Everything about this place made him feel old. Young men and women danced on the floor, and as he watched them he wished he could feel that carefree and alive again. His life as Soldier 76 was wearing on him, and he just needed this one night to take off his mask and throw away his responsibilities.

He gestured his empty glass at the bartender, silently asking for another round.

“Put it on my tab, Sam,” a female voice said, and he watched as a woman settled down on the stool beside him.

He was put off at first. She was breathtaking and young, wearing a skintight black dress that barely covered her thighs. Why the hell was she buying an old man like him a drink?

“You come here often?” He was referencing her knowing the bartender by name, and realized too late that it was also a terrible pickup line.

“Yes, I do,” she smiled easily, “but I’ve never seen you here.”

“Not much to see,” he mumbled gruffly as he grabbed his new glass.

“I don’t believe that,” he turned to see her smiling at him, a dreamy look upon her face. “You’re different from everyone else here, you seem  _real_.”

“Real old,” he half-joked.

She laughed, and he found that he enjoyed the sound. A smile of his own began to creep across his face. Maybe this was just the thing he needed.

* * *

 

“So, who are you?” She asked, taking a sip out of her martini.

She looked him over. He was much older than her, that was obvious, but she had always wanted to know what it was like with a man who had a lot of experience. She imagined what his white locks would feel like as she twisted her fingers through them, salt and pepper stubble rubbing as he kissed her skin.

“Just call me 76.”

“Ah, I see. No names and no commitment,” she smirked at him, “I can work with that.”

“Baby, I’m sure you can work with a lot more than that.” His voice was husky as he pinned her down with his sharp blue eyes.

She blushed, something that not many men could make her do anymore. 76, though, he was different. It was as if a flip had been switched and his sour demeanor became rife with overconfidence. She knew she had made the right choice in coming over here.

“Oh, you have no idea,” she quipped back, “and am I ‘baby’ already?”

“You could be for the night.”

Oh  _that_ made her quiver in excitement.  “We’ve just met and you already know me so well,” she winked at him, sly grin never leaving her face.

She was surprised when he grabbed her hand and started tugging her off the bar stool.

“I’d like to get to know you even better,” his breath was hot on the shell of her ear as he leaned in to whisper to her.

She shivered as his voice sent pleasant chills up her spine. 76 slid easily off of the bar stool, and it was then that she noticed how tall he was, she only came up to his broad shoulders. He grabbed her hand and led her through the throng of people on the dance floor. The music and alcohol pumping through her made her heart race; this all felt so visceral.

She found herself pressed against the stall of the women’s bathroom after a flurry of movement and the heated meeting of their lips. He was everything she had hoped for and more. His lips tasted of the whiskey he had been drinking, and his skin smelled like leather, as if he had been wearing a jacket recently.

Their breath mingled as his large hands ran across her cheek and down her neck. He surprised her once more by grabbing her thighs and hoisting them around his waist.

“Go to the gym often?” She breathed softly, admiring as his muscles stretched and contracted underneath his tight fitting shirt.

“I do a lot of cardio,” his tone was teasing as he hiked her dress up around her waist. His smile only grew as he noticed she had left her panties at home.

She blushed again after enduring his cocky smirk a second time.

“Guess I’m pretty lucky you found me,” 76 surprised her by planting a kiss on her forehead. He didn’t seem the soft type.

She went to open her mouth to say something, but he instantly pressed his lips to hers, effectively silencing her.

“Ready?” He breathed after they parted, she could hear him fumbling with his pants.

She nodded, not trusting her voice. God she was so ready, she was practically soaked.

76 thrust all the way into her as he brought her hips down to meet his, causing her to cry out and bite down on her lip. The thought of someone hearing her, being taken shamelessly in a bathroom stall, made her shiver and clench around him.

“Fuck,” he breathed softly as he lifted her up and brought her back down again.

She couldn’t help but grin at the sheer pleasure written across his face. After a few more thrusts she finally gave in to the pleasure he was giving her.

Her back slammed into the stall as he pounded into her, sweat rolling down her neck and between her breasts. She couldn’t help it, she moaned loudly now, not caring if the entire club heard her.

The way his hands grasped her waist and the ease in which he lifted her onto his cock was doing so many things to her. He had full control of her body and the pace at which he fucked her, and she could do nothing but surrender to him.

“76,” she moaned, the number rolling off her tongue.

“Jack,” he murmured, moving a hand down between them to rub at her clit.

“Wha?-ah!” She cried as pleasure sparked through her.

“Fuck, call me Jack.” He slammed into her hot core, breathing heavily as he demanded she say his name.

She was so close. God, just a little bit more and she would come undone around him.

“Jack, please!” She begged, tears were brought to her eyes, unbidden, at the pure intimacy of this moment.

They came together, unraveling as their passion peaked in loud moans and whimpers.

Jack held her close for a while after that, her legs still wrapped around his waist. Eventually their breathing calmed and he lowered her to her unsteady feet.

They cleaned up in silence, and she wished that he would join her back at her apartment. She knew he would refuse though.

She smiled sadly as they parted outside the club. It seemed like he had needed this intimacy with someone, even if it was with a complete stranger. She was glad she could be that person.

“Will I see you here again?” She spoke up as he began to walk away.

“You might,” he sent her a smile over his shoulder.

“Take care of yourself, 76!” She waved as his figure retreated into the darkness.


End file.
